Fight For Survival
by AmyVS7
Summary: Tragedy strikes the Doctor and a pregnant Rose as they spend the day with the Torchwood team, Martha and Donna
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who Fic:**

**Pairing:** 10th Doctor/Rose

**Disclaimer:** I dont own anything

**Summary:** Tragedy strikes the Doctor and Rose as they spend the day with the Torchwood team, Martha and Donna

**Fight for Survival**

"So come on then Doctor, where are we going?" Rose asked keenly.

"Wellll" the Doctor gave her his infamous cheeky grin "Donna called whilst you were in the bathroom. She is in Cardiff with the Torchwood team and the girls have offered to take you out for the afternoon."

Rose smiled brightly "Aww that is so sweet of them!"

The Doctor smiled, came over and put his hands on her forearms, both of them looking down at Rose's bump.

The Doctor and Rose had been married nearly a year now, Rose found herself pregnant within a month of them being married, and it was fair to say it had shocked both of them. Rose was now eight months pregnant, and both she and the Doctor were so excited about becoming parents.

"We are very lucky to have such a close group of friends" the Doctor said joyfully.

"We are indeed" Rose responded.

The TARDIS landed inside the Torchwood Hub.

Martha, Donna and Gwen gave squeals of excitement and rushed towards the blue telephone box. Jack and Ianto following on quickly after. The instant the doors opened and Rose came out, she was hounded by the girls who gave her a big group hug. Rose laughing and the girls all giggling and smiling.

"Hey, how's mummy-to-be doing?" Donna said with a chuckle.

Rose grinned, placing a hand on her bump "I'm alright thanks."

Rose greeted the guys as the Doctor came out of the TARDIS, closing the doors as he did so.

"Hey and how's daddy?" Donna continued.

The Doctor chuckled "Hey Donna Noble, don't go calling me daddy just yet, still got a month to go."

"Oh shut it spaceman, I can see that you love it" she giggled and gave him a hug.

All the others greeting Rose and the Doctor with equal happiness.

"So what's this I hear about you wanting to take me out?" Rose wondered to the girls, as the Doctor put a protective arm around her.

"It was Martha's idea" Gwen began "Thought It would be nice for all us girls to catch up, how do you fancy some lunch somewhere then we can go shopping? Help you choose some things for the baby?"

Rose beamed at the idea "Aww girls I would love to!"

"Hang on, what am I meant to do all afternoon while you're out?" the Doctor wondered.

"I'm sure Jack will think of something" Rose said, looking over at the very man in question who gave a wink.

Rose chuckled.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes.

"Come on then Mrs. let's go get lunch I'm starving!" Donna told Rose.

Rose smiled and kissed the Doctor's cheek "Love you"

"Love you too, look after yourself" the Doctor replied.

"But Donna you've had a baguette already this morning _and_ you had a full English before you came here" Martha began.

"Yeah but a girl can still be hungry y'know, I was travelling down here all morning" Donna's voice echoed out along with the laughter from the girls as they exited the Torchwood Base. They were now all out of sound, but in the Doctor's case, Rose was certainly not out of mind.

"Ooo this place is rather posh isn't it?" Rose inquired.

"Yeah, Jack often treats us to a dinner here sometimes…when he's in a generous mood" Gwen told her. Rose smiled.

They walked up to the Head of House and Martha spoke "Hello, we have a reservation for four under the name Jones."

"Ah yes here we are" the man said looking at the book "If you'd care to follow me ladies."

They began walking till they reached some stairs "Rose are you alright to be sitting on the second level, we could always arrange the table to be downstairs …so you don't have to walk?"

"No, no it's fine. You're my midwife Martha; you said it's good for me to get exercise."

Donna chuckled "Martha you are giving the girl mixed signals!"

The girls made their way upstairs and sat down at the table, "Anything to drink ladies?" the waiter asked.

"Yes I'll have a white wine please" Martha said.

"Same for me" Gwen answered

"Vodka and coke, thanks" Donna piped up, with a grin.

Rose smiled "Just an orange juice for me please, thanks."

The waiter left them to it.

"So come on then Rose, how you doing?" Gwen inquired.

"Yeah I'm alright, couldn't be better" Rose responded, placing a hand on her swollen stomach "the Doctor is driving me mad though."

The girls chuckled.

"What's spaceman done this time?" Donna inquired.

Rose laughed "He's wandering round the TARDIS like a lost sheep; he's got nothing to keep himself occupied. Now that we can't travel and do the whole running for our lives thing, he's become extremely bored. So he just keeps bothering me, won't leave me alone."

"I'll give him a good slap on the arm when I see him don't you worry" Donna reassured her. Rose giggled.

She gave a big smile as she felt the baby kick.

"I'm sure the insides of me are going to get bruises! The baby is such a strong kicker" Rose told the girls who looked on happily.

"Awww…have you guys thought of any names yet?" Martha asked.

Rose was shaking her head with giggles "The Doctor won't stop thinking up these strange names that are barely pronounceable…I would like an ordinary, easy to spell name myself."

Gwen grinned "Does he still think the baby is going to be a girl?"

Rose laughed "Says it everyday!"

The girls giggled.

"Then again I'm convinced it's going to be a boy" Rose said to them.

Martha was about to say something but Donna immediately interrupted her "Martha don't you say a word. I still can't believe you know the sex of the baby and the rest of us don't!"

Martha grinned "I'm Rose's midwife, Donna. I have to know the gender to put in my notes. No one else knows don't worry, I'm not going to say a word" she imitated a zip action across her mouth to prove the point.

After the waiter had come over and handed out the drinks, Rose got up from the table "I need the bathroom; I swear this baby has made my bladder shrink to the size of a pea!"

The girls looked on sympathetically, "Do you want one of us to come with you?" Gwen offered.

"No I'll be alright on my own thanks" Rose smiled "Back in a minute."

Rose walked the short distance to the stairs and began descending them. All of a sudden Rose came over all dizzy and then the next thing. Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Gasps and a few screams emanated from the ground floor of the restaurant.

"Quick, someone call an ambulance!" a woman shouted.

The whole restaurant seemed to stop what they were doing and some got up to see what was going on.

Martha, Gwen and Donna being three of them, they headed downstairs and stopped in shock at what they saw. Rose was in a crumpled heap right at the bottom of the stairs. Not moving a muscle and a small amount of blood seeping from her hairline.  
"ROSE!" Donna screamed.

The girls rushed down to her side.

"Oh my god…Rose? Rose, can you hear me?" Martha said and checked Rose's pulse and her breathing.

Gwen was almost in tears and Donna was shouting at people to keep out of the way.

"Ambulance is on its way" a waiter said as he came over.

"Oh god…hope the baby is going to be okay" Gwen thought.

The girl's dread instantly escalated.

"We've got to get the Doctor" Martha said "We need to get him here, _right now!_"

The Doctor, Jack and Ianto were in the Torchwood Hub.

The guys were devouring a large pizza between them and the Doctor was listening, fascinated, to what Jack was saying about the Torchwood team's latest investigation.

"You cannot be serious?" the Doctor said, swallowing his last bit of pizza.

"It's true" Ianto told him "Jack ran straight in and lamped him one."

"He had it coming!" Jack defended himself.

The guys all laughed.

Unexpectantly, Jack's mobile went off and he answered it "Hello? Oh hey Gwen." The smile on his face immediately dropped "What! Oh my god! Yeah…okay don't worry; we are coming right over now."

He hung up the phone and looked directly at the Doctor who was frowning "What's up?"

Jack looked panicky with much sadness at the Doctor "It's Rose."

"What did she say?" the Doctor was bellowing at Jack as the three guys were running full pelt towards the restaurant a few streets away.

"Rose was on her way to the toilets, she was going down some stairs and she fell …that's all Gwen said I swear" Jack said.

The three of them raced to the outside of the restaurant where an ambulance was outside. The Doctor had never felt so much fear in all his life.

He saw Donna and Gwen come outside first and the girls gave a worried cry when they saw the guys come up to them.

"Where's Rose? Is she alright, what about the baby?" the Doctor was asking desperately.

Donna replied "Martha is with her, they are just bringing her out now. She's unconscious Doctor, we don't know about the baby yet."

Subsequently, two paramedics came out of the restaurant each holding one end of a stretcher with Rose clearly in it, wrapped in a red blanket, a neck brace around her. Martha walking along side them.

"Rose!" the Doctor cried and ran over.

Martha grabbed his arm "Doctor they are taking her to the Heath Hospital in Cardiff."

"But they can't!" he said quietly "The baby is a timelord they will notice the baby has two hearts, god knows what they will do."

"We have to go" one of the paramedics said in a strong welsh accent.

"I'm coming" the Doctor said, stepping into the ambulance.

"Only one person is allowed" the paramedic continued.

"Doctor listen to me, you won't agree with this but I think I should go with Rose in the ambulance."

"No way! Martha she is my _wife_!" the Doctor shouted.

"Yes and I'm her midwife and I need to give all the medical information that I can about Rose and the baby. You need to go in the TARDIS with the others and we'll meet you there. I promise that I'll look after her. You have my word."

The Doctor wasn't at all happy but he knew deep down Martha was right and quickly looked down at Rose and kissed her forehead "I love you so much Rose, hang in there darling" and he rushed out of the ambulance and down the street, back towards the Hub, the other companions followed swiftly behind.

The ambulance speeding away, sirens blaring.

The TARDIS landed outside the hospital within five minutes. Donna and Gwen were explaining all that had happened to the Doctor, Ianto and Jack, as they all entered into the hospital and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

The swinging hospital doors were crashed open as Rose's stretcher was wheeled past them, the paramedic explaining the situation to the A&E Doctor.

"Mrs. Rose Tyler…fell down a flight of stairs, suspected head injury and she's been unconscious since the fall, currently stable. She's eight months pregnant the baby does not seem to be in distress."

The Doctor got up immediately "Rose!"

Martha came up to him "They are taking her in to make sure everything's alright and to run a few tests and scans."

"I want to see her!" the Doctor said in full outrage.

"Doctor you can't, I'm sorry…we have to wait out here" Martha said, trying to keep the Doctor calm.

"What about the baby?" Donna asked, worriedly.

"The baby seems to be okay" Martha said "I'm just worried what's going to happen when they discover the baby has two hearts."

"Martha try and get yourself involved, you're part of Torchwood so you have the authority to intervene" Jack told her "Try and make sure they don't find out about the baby having two hearts…if worse comes to worse we will use some of the retcon."

"Okay I'll try my best" Martha said, then looked at the Doctor and touched his arm "Doctor, try and stay calm, alright…I'll be straight out if there is any news."

Martha left the five of them in the waiting area as she entered through the double doors, heading towards where Rose had been taken.

Donna, Gwen, Ianto and Jack were all sitting down on chairs in the waiting room, all looking extremely worried. The Doctor was constantly pacing the floor, only stopping now and again to lean on the wall.

"Doctor why don't you sit down" Jack said cautiously.

"I can't!" the Doctor replied, full emotion in his voice "What if….oh god! What if something happens to Rose…" He had tears in his eyes and Donna immediately got up to give him a hug.

"Come on, sit down here" Donna persuaded him softly.

The Doctor sat down reluctantly, shaking like a leaf; Donna crouched down in front of him. "Rose and the baby are going to be fine, okay? Rose is very strong; she will get through this…"

At that moment one of the hospital doctor's came through the doors, Martha by his side.

"Hello I'm Dr. Adams" he said politely.

The Doctor stood up to face them immediately "Hi I'm John, Rose's husband…is my wife alright, what about the baby?" the Doctor asked, desperately looking for answers.

All the others in the room had stood up too, looking expectantly at Dr. Adams and Martha.

Dr. Adams looked directly at the Doctor "You're wife is in a coma but she is stable, Dr. Jones has informed me that the baby is stable too. They are both okay for the moment."

The Doctor gave a sigh of relief and the others did the same giving cautious smiles.

"Can I see her?" the Doctor asked, full of hope.

"Yes, but only two people in at a time I'm afraid."

The Doctor followed Martha back to where she and Dr. Adams had just come from. Martha led him around a corner and into a room.

She opened the door and let the Doctor in, his eyes filled with tears at the sight before him.

There was Rose lying flat down on the hospital bed, she was now dressed in a hospital gown, under the blanket. Tubes and wires were all over her. Machines were beeping away.

The Doctor got closer to the bed and crumbled into tears "Oh Rose!" he sat on the chair by the right side of her bed and stroked her hair "Rose…I'm here it's the Doctor…I'm here sweetheart."

"Can she hear me?" the Doctor asked Martha who gave a small smile.

"She may do…no harm in talking to her; I'm sure it will be a comfort to her if she can hear your voice."

The Doctor looked back at Rose, watching her chest rise and fall, one of her hand's laid delicately on her bump.

"What have you done to yourself eh Rose?" the Doctor said with a small chuckle through his tears. "Always getting yourself into trouble aren't ya..."

Martha was looking on silently, trying her hardest not to cry.

Dr. Adams then entered the room.

The Doctor looked up as the man came over to him.

"What's wrong with her?" the Doctor asked.

Dr. Adams responded "She's got a slight bleeding in her skull, and the brain might be swelled ... we need to run some more tests in a while. As far as I can see she doesn't have any broken bones or damage to her spine, which is quite remarkable considering she fell quite far."

The Doctor glanced proudly at Rose "She's a remarkable woman."

Doctor Adams smiled "That she is, John. However, I've got to warn you though…if your wife becomes unstable, or her stats start to drop too much, then I'm afraid we will have to operate…also if the baby becomes distressed we will have no choice but to perform an emergency caesarean."

The Doctor looked at him in concern "But she's alright at the moment, yeah? and the baby too?"

"Yes she's doing okay at the moment, as is the baby, hopefully she will come out from her coma soon. Try not to worry, we are optimistic Rose and the baby will make a good recovery."

The Doctor gave a smile "Thank-you."

The man smiled back and left the Doctor and Martha alone in the room with Rose.

The hours ticked by. The Doctor refused to leave Rose's side, she was still in a stable condition but she was still in her coma. Martha came in and out of the room every now and again, as did Donna, Ianto, Gwen and Jack. All of which were waiting patiently for any news.

Martha was currently checking on the baby's stats and Dr. Adams had just arrived too. The Doctor and Gwen were sitting by Rose's bed, talking to her unconscious form.

Suddenly the beeping on one of the machines started to become erratic and the Doctor looked up in fright "What's going on?"

"It's the baby… the baby is becoming distressed" Martha said worriedly.

"Rose's stats are dropping too" Dr. Adam informed them before looking at the Doctor "John I'm sorry we have no choice, we've got to give Rose an emergency caesarean."

The Doctor stood up, almost in tears "Okay…just do it, please just make sure Rose is alright. Please I'm begging you" he pleaded desperately.

"We'll do everything we can" Dr. Adams assured him.

The Doctor kissed Rose's forehead "I love you Rose" he whispered.

"We've got to go" Martha said and she and Dr. Adams wheeled Rose in her bed out of the room, and down another corridor.

The Doctor and Gwen had followed them out of the room but they weren't allowed to go any further. Gwen brought the Doctor into a hug, trying to reassure him it would be alright.

"Come on; let's get you a drink, got to tell the others what's happening."

Gwen took the Doctor's hand and led him to the waiting area.

The others looked up as the two of them came through the doors, all their expressions suddenly dropped as they saw the look on the Doctor's face.

"What's going on?" Donna asked as she got up from her chair.

"They've taken Rose down to theatre…the baby was in distress, they are performing an emergency caesarean" Gwen told them.

Donna put a hand over her mouth and Jack and Ianto looked extremely apprehensive.

"Are they going to be alright?" Jack asked worriedly.

The Doctor sat down on a chair next to Donna; he didn't say anything, just put his head in his hands.

"We don't know" Gwen said weakly "Just got to wait..." she went over to Jack and sat next to him, leaning into him and he put an arm around her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The sunlight streaming in through the windows of the waiting area of the hospital had now diminished completely. Night time had fallen upon them. Making the atmosphere seem even gloomier.

All of them were waiting just over an hour until Martha came through the double doors and they all looked up, the lot of them getting up onto their feet.

"It went well, Rose is still stable. Doctor, congratulations you've got a beautiful healthy baby boy!"

All the others cheered with delight and relief and hugged one another.

The Doctor stood with his mouth agape, before a wide smile spread across his face "It's a boy?"

Martha laughed brightly "Yeah you've got a son! He's doing brilliantly."

The Doctor nearly jumped with joy and excitement and hugged Martha tightly, thanking her immensely.

"And Rose is okay? There were no complications?" the Doctor asked.

"Nope, it went smoothly. Rose is still unconscious but stable; you can come and see her in a minute."

The rest of them came up to the Doctor to give him hugs and congratulations.

"When can I see the baby?" the Doctor wondered to Martha.

"You can see him right now, come on come with me" she said with a sweet smile. The Doctor grinned widely and followed her eagerly out of the room.

They entered into a small room in the maternity ward, which was on a floor above the one where Rose's room was located.

Inside were four Perspex cots all of which had babies in. Martha led the Doctor over to the closest one to them.

The Doctor's eyes landed on the baby inside and his eyes lit up like a light bulb.

"Here he is, baby Tyler" Martha said proudly "He weighs six pounds and two ounces, he's got a heck of a set of lungs on him and all" Martha said with a chuckle.

The Doctor laughed "Get's that from the Tyler side I think."

The Doctor looked closely at his little son lying in the cot, fast asleep.

The baby was dressed in a white baby grow with a light blue hat on his head, a white blanket was over his tiny body, and his small hands were out of the covers.

Martha smiled at the Doctor "You can hold him if you want" she encouraged the Doctor. Who immediately, with no hesitation, picked the baby up as gently as he could and held him in his arms. The intense bond of love hit the Doctor like a bolt of lightening. This was his little boy. His and Rose's son. Something he never thought he would have in his wildest dreams.

"He's…he's perfect" the Doctor said softly, smiling at the baby gently and kissed his forehead.

Martha gleamed with happiness "He certainly is gorgeous."

"Just wish Rose would wake up so she could see him."

"She will Doctor, now that the pressure of the baby isn't on her organs that should aid her recovery. She'll be awake before you know it."

"Hope so" the Doctor said, knowing he should not get his hopes up just yet "I can't believe he went through all this and there were no complications! His breathing and heart rates are alright, yeah?"

"Yeah everything is absolutely fine, he's breathing all on his own. It's all looking good for this little one" she smiled down at the baby timelord.

Then Dr. Adams poked his head around the door before coming in the room.

"Congratulations, he's doing very well."

"Thank-you" the Doctor said and shook the man's hand "How is Rose?"

"She's still unconscious, but stable that's the important thing. You can go in and see her now if you wish to."

The Doctor smiled and gave a last proud and loving look at the baby before handing him over to Martha.

"You can let the others in to see the baby, Martha…just get Donna to try and stay calm."

Martha laughed "Okay I'll come and see you in a bit" and she put the baby back in his cot and headed off to the waiting area, whilst the Doctor proceeded with Dr. Adams to Rose's room.

Rose looked almost identical to what she had done when he had first laid eyes on her in the hospital bed. A few of the machines had gone (one's that had been monitoring the baby) and also Rose's bump had flattened a bit too.

"I'll leave you to it, any problems just give a shout" Dr. Adams said, before leaving the Doctor alone. He sat on the chair he had recently vacated and smiled at Rose.

"Rose, it's the Doctor…I'm back again sweetheart. You did it, we've got a little baby boy. Just like you said it would be! I wish you were awake so you could see him. He's beautiful. Just perfect!" The Doctor fell into silence again for a moment "Come on Rose….please wake up….please. I love you. I need you so much, our son needs you. I just want you to wake up…"

The night continued on. Each of the five friends popped in every now and again, all of them eventually leaving at midnight by order from the Doctor, so they could get some sleep. The Doctor refused to listen to their advice about he himself getting some shut eye too. He wanted to stay by Rose's side.

He was all on his own for over six hours, (apart from the occasional visit from nurse's checking on Rose's stats) just holding Rose's hand gently, talking to her or just watching her in silence. Watching for any sign of movement.

He only left the room for toilet breaks and at just past 3:00am he went for a brief look at the baby again, who was fast asleep.

All the companions returned back to the hospital by 9:00am, eager to hear of any new developments with Rose, the Doctor was sorry to report that nothing had changed. It stayed like this for three days, the Doctor becoming even more worried as each day passed, and he grew even weaker and more tired by the day. Baby Tyler on the other hand was gaining strength day by day and was a lively newborn baby. The Doctor went to see him many times during each day and held him gently in his arms, but the Doctor did not stay long; he wanted to remain by Rose's bedside.

It was nearing lunchtime on the fourth day of Rose now being in a coma and Jack was in her room with the Doctor.

"Why don't you go out and get some fresh air or something to eat?"

"I'm fine, Jack" the Doctor responded.

"Come on Doctor, I know you're not. Go on, I will stay and keep an eye on Rose; you need to keep your strength up, for the baby's sake if nothing else. Go and have a break and get yourself a coffee."

"What if she wakes up and I'm not here?" the Doctor said to Jack.

"Then I will get one of the others to get you immediately..."

The Doctor sighed "Okay I'll go" he said reluctantly as he got up and headed towards the door.

Suddenly Jack saw Rose's eyelids flutter open for a millisecond then close, seconds before Rose began coughing.

"Doctor! It's Rose, I think she's waking up!"

The Doctor rushed back to the bed and leant over Rose who was coughing more "Rose it's alright, I'm here, it's okay darling." The Doctor suddenly noticed that Jack had left the room, but he soon returned with Martha and Dr. Adams hot on his heels.

The two removed the tubes from Rose's throat and nose and got her to stop coughing. Rose's breathing became normal again and her eyes fluttered open, she looked directly at the man she loved. "Doctor?"

The Doctor wanted to cry with absolute joy and ecstasy "Yes it's me, I'm here Rose…it's all alright you're in hospital darling."

"How are you feeling Mrs. Tyler?" Dr. Adam asked.

"Bit dizzy and sore but okay" she then felt her stomach with her hand "The baby?"

The Doctor smiled "Rose it's okay, they had to do a caesarean, but it's alright. We've got a healthy baby boy!"

Rose gave a wide smile "Really?"

"Yep … and he's absolutely perfect!"

Rose beamed and reached across and kissed the Doctor gently on the lips.

"When can I see him?" Rose wondered excitedly.

"Shall I go and get him for you?" Martha asked the two of them.

Rose nodded avidly "Yes please Martha, thank-you."

"Nice to see you awake Rose" Jack said with a big grin "Had us all worried."

Rose blushed, a bit embarrassed "Sorry guys."

Jack laughed "Was hardly your fault…anyway I'll leave you two alone, I'll tell the others you're awake and we'll all come and see you in a bit."

"Thanks Jack" Rose said happily.

Jack left the room as did Dr. Adams after a quick check of her stats and reflexes, which all appeared to be fine and he was satisfied Rose was alright for the moment, and so left her room but promised to be back in a while.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Rose asked, as she took the Doctor's hand.

"Four days" the Doctor replied "You had me so scared! Tell you what, daleks, cybermen, even Davros; none of them even come _close_ to how terrified I was when I heard you had fallen down those stairs. I was so worried."

Rose brought him into a hug and held him tightly "I said I was going to stay with you forever, I'm not gunna let a silly set of stairs change that."

The Doctor laughed and kissed Rose briefly.

The two of them looked up as they heard the cries of a baby. Martha came in the room holding the baby in her arms, a wide smile on her face; she came over and handed him to Rose.

"Ohhh hello you" she could not stop gazing at this beautiful baby in her arms.

Martha crept out of the room quietly without either of them noticing.

The Doctor was buzzing with pure elation and emotion.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Rose said blissfully.

"He sure is…what do you reckon, looks more like me or you?"

"You definitely" Rose said with a chuckle "Same nose, same shape face" she took the blue hat off his delicate small head "Even got brown hair!" she grinned.

"His eyes are brown aswell" the Doctor said with a smile "He is just perfect."

The two of them stayed in silence for a few seconds just admiring their baby.

"You're right, he is just the most perfect baby…he's our son…_our_ son!" Rose said, it actually dawning on her that she and the Doctor really had a child.

"Yeah" the Doctor said beamingly "He's our son."

Rose gazed at the Doctor "I love you so much!"

"Love you too, my wonderful, amazing Rose" he kissed her deeply.

Rose passed the baby over to the Doctor "Hey little man…your mummy is awake now, I told you she would be soon didn't I eh?"

Rose placed a hand delicately on his arm, smiling at them both.

"Can't believe you're here" the Doctor continued to say to the baby "I could've lost you four days ago, aswell as mummy and that would've made daddy very, very, very sad…I bet you're going to be a right trouble maker when you get older aren't you, yeah…"

"Just like his dad" Rose added and giggled.

"Just like us both" the Doctor corrected, and they both smiled.

"We still need to decide on a name?" Rose said to the Doctor.

"D'ya know something Rose" the Doctor began, as he handed the baby back to her "Considering what you've been through, I think you deserve to name him."

Rose's eyes softened "Really? Aww but Doctor that isn't really fair on you."

The Doctor smiled "I mean it Rose; I would like you to name him..."

Rose smiled "Okay…well only if you're sure?"

"Positive" he replied instantly.

Rose stayed silent for a minute thinking "Umm…how about David?"

"David?" the Doctor repeated.

"Yeah…why, what's wrong with that name?"

"Nothing. In fact I really like it! Y'know I always thought we should go with a really unusual, unique name, but now I just feel like…there is no need."

Rose smiled and looked down at the baby "Hello David…"

The baby looked up at his parents instantly, and Rose and the Doctor knew straight away that they had chosen the right name.

A few minutes later …

There was a light knock on the door and the Doctor turned around to see the others waiting outside, he ushered them to come in.

"Oh Rose thank god you're awake! Congratulations too the baby is absolutely beautiful!" Donna said excitedly.

"He is gorgeous" Gwen piped up "I'm so glad you're awake!"

All of them came over to hug Rose and talk and look at the baby, each of the companions having a hold. Donna seeming to become very much attached to baby David.

"He's definitely looking a lot like the Doctor" Jack said as he cuddled the baby.

"Poor kid" Donna piped up.

This causing everyone to laugh, except for the Doctor himself, who shook his head and rolled his eyes at Donna.

Not long later all of the companions left the hospital and returned back to Torchwood.

That afternoon Rose went for some more tests and scans, the Doctor waiting in the room holding David in his arms.

Rose came back not long later and spent the majority of the afternoon lying in bed, holding the baby, feeding him and changing him. The Doctor never leaving her side.

Dr. Adams came in to see them at 8:00pm.

"Hello Mrs. Tyler how are you feeling?" he asked, coming over with papers in his arms.

Rose was smiling "I feel good, my stomach still feels a bit sore though."

"Yes you'll experience some discomfort for a day or so but it'll pass" he gave a smile at the baby "How is the little one doing?"

The Doctor and Rose beamed "He's just perfect" Rose responded "Thank-you so much, if it wasn't for you and the staff, neither I nor him" she glanced down at David "Would be here."

"Just doing my job Mrs. Tyler" he smiled "Does he have a name yet?"

"Yes, we've called him David" the Doctor responded.

"Oh that's lovely, I'm so pleased for you both …treasure these moments while you can, trust me before you know it he'll be off to school and driving you round the bend."

Rose and the Doctor gave a small chuckle.

"On to other matters, Mrs. Tyler I have your test results back."

Rose placed David in the perspex cot by the bed and looked at Dr. Adams with fixed attention. The Doctor taking Rose's hand gently in his own.

"The results show that there appears to be no problems, you're a very lucky woman, Rose to come out of this unscathed. I'm afraid to say though that, hospital procedure with you having been in a coma and having to go through a caesarean means we have to keep you in for a three or four days, purely for precautions, but all being well you can go home then, and I think by how well the little one is doing too, you can both be discharged on the same day."

The Doctor and Rose could not stop smiling and the Doctor shook Dr. Adams's hand "Thank you for everything you've done."

"I won't hear any more of it" Dr. Adams replied "Rose would it be alright if we moved you and David into a communal maternity ward, you would only be sharing the ward with three other women who have just had a baby themselves."

"Yes of course" Rose responded "Someone will more than likely need this bed more than me. So yeah I'm happy enough to move."

"Thank-you, alright I'll make the arrangements and have you transferred down there in a minute. See you later."

With that Dr. Adams left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Thirty minutes later, Rose had been moved to the communal ward along with David, who would from now on be staying in the cot next to Rose's bed.

The Doctor had disappeared thirty minutes ago and hadn't returned since, it didn't worry Rose too much as she was getting to know the other women she was sharing the ward with. All three had had baby girls; it was a first baby for one woman called Sophie, a second for another named Rebecca and a fifth for the third woman named Julia. Rose was the only woman who had had a caesarean and all three of the women were horrified to hear of how Rose had come to be in a coma and how she and the baby had narrowly escaped death or serious injury.

"So is it your first baby?" Julia, a woman in her mid thirties, asked.

Rose nodded a bit shyly but smiled.

"What a dramatic way of coming into the world though" Rebecca responded.

Rose laughed "Yeah certainly was…one of my friends said my husband was beside himself with worry."

"Oh I bet he was the poor dear…haven't had the pleasure of meeting the man in question."

Rose chuckled "He went wandering a while ago; don't know where he's got to. Then again he always gets caught up in something that intrigues him and he loses all track of time."

The Doctor returned soon later and was introduced to the other woman. However he had to leave an hour or so later as it was late in the evening and Rose wanted some sleep, he returned to the TARDIS and fell fast to sleep himself. Something he had not experienced for four days.

The next morning the Doctor headed back into the ward in the maternity unit of the hospital, smile plastered on his face. Sophie had left the room to use the bathroom, whilst Rebecca and Julia had not long woken up, as the Doctor came in through the double doors. Rose was sitting up in bed, wide awake, leaning over the perspex cot and stroking David's cheek with her finger. However she had looked up and turned her head when she heard the doors opening.

"Morning ladies" the Doctor said politely.

They all said morning back and the Doctor beamed as he came up to Rose, he was hiding something behind his back.

"Hello sweetheart" he said sweetly and kissed her lips briefly.

"Morning, what have you got there?"

The Doctor produced an enormous bunch of red, pink and white roses from behind his back and presented them to his wife.

"Awww! They are beautiful!" Rose said with extreme happiness "Thank-you so much, I love them." She smelt them before laying them on her lap.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in concern as the Doctor removed his long brown overcoat and draped it on the end of the bed.

"Yeah a lot better, although still pretty knackered."

"How about junior, how was he last night?" the Doctor asked Rose as he went over to the cot and lifted David out carefully.

"A right handful" Rose said with a chuckle "Kept me awake most of the night, doesn't seem to want to sleep." She smirked "Remind you of anyone?"

The Doctor grinned and sat on the edge of the bed next to Rose, he looked down at the baby "Have you been causing mummy trouble little man?"

"And us too" Julia said with a smile.

The Doctor chuckled "Sorry about that, he didn't keep you all awake too much did he?"

Sophie had now returned to the room, and was sitting on her bed "Nah he was fine… all of the babies kept us up so don't worry."

The husbands of the other women soon appeared in the room within the next half an hour, all eager to see their wives and newborn babies.

By mid morning the room was buzzing as visitors started to arrive too. Rose and the Doctor were happily chatting away when Jack and Gwen came in through the double doors. Jack holding a large bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Hey here's the proud parents" he came over and kissed Rose's cheek "and these" he indicated the flowers "are from all the Torchwood team."

"We got you a card too" Gwen said as she handed that to Rose.

The Doctor and Rose smiled "Aww that is so thoughtful, thank-you guys."

"How are you feeling?" Gwen asked, whilst she and Jack moved to look at David in the cot.

"Yeah not too bad, Dr. Adams said all being well, me and David can leave in a few days."

"Aww that's great!" Jack said happily.

"Can we have a hold?" Gwen asked politely as she indicated the baby.

"Course you can" the Doctor replied with a smile.

Gwen lifted baby David out gently and cradled him in her arms "Ooo aren't you a precious thing eh, hello sweetie."

"Don't get too attached Gwen, you can't keep him" Jack said with a smirk.

Gwen rolled her eyes and nudged Jack "I know" she giggled.

"Oh by the way guys, Ianto is back in the Hub we've got some important data need processing by tomorrow, but he said to send his love" Jack told them.

"And Martha and Donna said they will be along later aswell" Gwen informed the Doctor and Rose

"Aww that's sweet of them" Rose smiled.

"Donna is _still_ here?" the Doctor wondered, the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile as he said this.

Jack laughed "Oh yeah. Can't get rid of her! She's staying at Martha and Tom's place at the moment; don't think Tom's too happy about it."

They all chuckled.

"Well Donna can be a bit of a handful" the Doctor said.

"You're telling me!" Jack chuckled as Gwen handed him the baby.

"Have you guys got the nursery decorated yet?" Gwen wondered, curiously.

"Oh yeah, Rose had me decorating that months ago."

Rose hit the Doctor playfully on the arm "It wasn't that long ago!"

"Would you call, a month after finding out you were pregnant, a long time ago?"

Jack and Gwen laughed, whilst Rose blushed.

"I couldn't help being over excited" Rose said to her husband who smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

The Torchwood team carried on chatting for another thirty minutes, Gwen was now holding baby David and seemed to be working wonders on the little baby, who had fallen fast asleep.

"Aww Gwen you're a star!" Rose said delightedly as she saw that David was asleep. "Could've done with you at 4:00am when he wouldn't stop crying!"

The others gave sympathetic smiles.

A beeping went off on Jack's wrist strap "Ooo looks like we're needed" he said to Gwen "I'm sorry guys but we have to go."

The Doctor and Rose completely understood and each said goodbye to Jack and Gwen before they left the ward through the double doors.

The Doctor placed a sleeping David delicately in his perspex cot next to Rose's bed "Sweet dreams, little guy."

Rose watched on happily and gave a yawn "Doctor, d'ya mind if I have a nap? I'm still really tired."

"That's fine, go on you get some rest. I'll stay here and keep an eye on David, and try and do some of those Sudoku puzzles."

Rose laughed "Hope you have better luck than I did with them" she smiled as she closed her eyes and within a minute or so Rose was out for the count.

Donna and Martha came into the ward near tea time. Martha carrying two large bunches of flowers, two cards and Donna was holding an 'It's a Boy!' helium balloon in her hand.

"Hey! How are you all doing?" Martha asked as she handed over the things to Rose, who had woken up an hour ago from her nap.

"We're all okay, aww you guys all these things are wonderful. Thank-you."

"Tom and I got you one bunch of flowers and a card."

"And I got you the same" Donna smiled.

"And the balloon?" the Doctor wondered with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"All Donna's idea" Martha told them and the Doctor and Rose chuckled.

"I thought we should go for a humongous teddy bear, but Martha only let me get a big balloon."

Rose beamed "I love it, thank-you" she said as Donna put the balloon near the top of Rose's bed.

"Goodness Rose, you could start a florist with all these flowers you've got."

Rose gleamed "Yeah I could actually. Everyone has been so kind."

"I love the roses, who got you those?" Martha wondered.

Rose nodded her head in the Doctor's direction and Martha smiled.

Donna looked stunned "Spaceman does romantic gestures? Well I never!"

Rose and Martha laughed.

"Hey I _can_ do romantic gestures" the Doctor said, trying to defend himself.

Whilst this had been going on, Martha went to have a look at baby David who was very alert from his earlier nap.

"Awww hello sweetiekins. How's he doing?"

"He's very good …you can have a hold if you like" Rose said to her friend.

Martha smiled and lifted him out carefully.

"How was it last night?" Donna asked.

"It was great thanks Donna; I went to bed at 10:3..."

"Not you!" Donna said hitting the Doctor lightly on his arm.

The Doctor gave a cheeky smile whilst Martha and Rose dissolved into giggles.

"It was a bit hectic; he kept waking up a lot…so got hardly any sleep" Rose responded.

Martha was bouncing the baby gently and smiling at him.

"Sure you're not getting broody Martha?" Donna teased.

"No" Martha assured her "I'm not even married yet, Donna."

"I'm sure David would like a little friend to play with…"

Martha rolled her eyes "Donna it isn't gunna happen, not for a long while" she said as she handed the baby over to Donna, who asked "So do we get to be Auntie Donna and Auntie Martha?"

The Doctor and Rose grinned "Of course" the Doctor responded, "We'll put you guys down for babysitting duties; I know how you women love babies."

"Well he isn't going to be a baby forever" Martha reminded him "He'll be causing all sorts of mayhem in the TARDIS."

"Ohhh I could _so_ imagine that!" Donna said with a laugh.

Rose was laughing at first, but then she started to cry.

"Aww Rose what's the matter?" Donna asked.

The Doctor sat next to Rose on the bed "Rose? Sweetheart, are you okay?"

She smiled as she laughed "I'm sorry …my hormones are still all over the place. …I'm just so happy!" she started crying quietly again.

The Doctor enveloped her into a hug and rubbed her back.

Donna said "Awww bless ya" whilst she and Martha gave Rose sympathetic and heart-warming smiles.

"You'll be fine soon Rose, don't worry" Martha piped up.

Rose stopped crying and used a tissue to dry her eyes, smiling at them all.

Donna put the baby back into the perspex cot.

"Right I think we had better head off now" Martha said "Leave you to rest Rose."

Rose gave a smile "Aww thanks so much for coming guys!" she gave both Martha and Donna a tight hug.

The Doctor coming over and hugging Martha goodbye.

"Look after them now spaceman or you'll have me to deal with!" Donna warned him.

The Doctor just smiled "I will Donna don't you worry" he gave her a hug too "See you soon."

The girls bid their final farewells before leaving the three of them alone.

Within a few minutes David began crying loudly and Rose reached into the cot and picked him up gently "I think someone's hungry" she said sweetly "All that fussing you've been getting has made you hungry hasn't it sweetie, yes it has" Rose cooed to her son and started to breastfeed him.

The Doctor smiled "I love it when you do that baby voice."

Rose giggled "Right back at you…daddy."

The Doctor sat on the edge of Rose's bed "I love you, d'ya know that?"

"I do…and I love you an' all" she kissed him briefly before they watched their son having his feed.

Rose remained in the hospital for another three days, when she and David were then discharged from hospital, both with a clean bill of health.

Rose and the Doctor walked out of the hospital, hand in hand, Rose carrying a carry car seat in her other hand with David in.

"It's been a mad old week hasn't it?" Rose said as she looked up at the beautiful blue sky and sunshine.

"Sure has" the Doctor said, squeezing her hand gently "It's just you, me and David now."

Rose beamed "Our perfect little family."

The Doctor kissed Rose on the lips before the three of them got into the TARDIS.

They went to say a final farewell to Donna, Martha and the Torchwood Team before heading back into the TARDIS that flew up into space.

A new chapter in the Doctor and Rose's life was only just beginning.

And it was going to be…fantastic!

...

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review :) thank-you xx


End file.
